Unlikely Saviour
by Stazz
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER* I'm BACK! RVD vs. Y2J...
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of World Wrestling Entertainment.
    
    _He sat down in the dark room and watched the screen in front of him. The Main Event of RAW was in full swing: Ric Flair VS. Rob Van Dam. Flair had challenged RVD earlier in the evening, saying that Triple H had been put on the shelf by the Frogsplash through the table. It had been a pretty even match, with RVD's still injured ribs allowing Flair to keep up with him._

The Nature Boy had caught RVD with a low blow as the ref was distracted, and went to applying the Figure 4 Leglock, but Van Dam pushed Flair away with his foot, sending the 16 Time World Champion into the turnbuckle, before staggering around into a Rondhouse Kick. RVD then came off the top rope with a split-legged moonsault, but Flair got his knees up, winding him. RVD managed to reverse an irish whip, sending Flair towards the corner turnbuckle. The veteran was able to roll over the tunbuckle however, giving both RVD and the fans a surprise. Over confidence got the better of him though, as he decided to strut across the apron, which costed him, as RVD caught him with a shoulder to the gut, and a suplex into the ring. Following with a Rolling Thunder. The crowd went crazy as he climbed the top rope for the 5-Star Frogsplash. Just then, Triple H came out of the crowd, and shoved RVD off the top rope!

He sat forward in his chair. He'd expected as much, that the whole story was Bull. "You are so predictable, Hunter." He decided to see what would happen next before making his move…

Triple H rolled RVD into the ring, where he and Flair began to double-team the Whole F'n Show as the fans booed relentlessly. Aid soon came in the form of Bubba Ray Dudley, who charged down the ramp into the ring, clotheslining both Flair and The Game at the same time. He then started slugging it out with Triple H, but a lowblow by Flair allowed The Game to score a Pedigree. RVD tried to get up, but was again double teamed. Triple H rolled out of the ring to where he'd thrown Bubba. He made a move as if to attack him again, but stopped, and made his way back towards the ring. Reaching underneath, he pulled it out. The sledgehammer. He fixed an evil stare on the prone Bubba on the floor…

He stood up and opened the door. Now was the time… 

Triple H brought the sledgehammer down on the leg with all his might, and Bubba yelled out in agony as The Game just smiled. The crowd turned even more nasty, and he just held the hammer above his head, laughing at the fans. He then got back into the ring, where Flair had applied the Figure 4 on RVD. He stood over the helpless superstar and raised the sledgehammer above his head. He spoke: "See ya in hell, Robbie!"

Just then, Triple H's music and video hit, causing him to spin round towards the ramp in surprise. Even Flair stood up, releasing the Figure 4 to look. Both were of course unable to see who came out of the crowd on the opposite side. Flair was the first to turn around-WHAM! He was floored by a chairshot. Triple H turned and dropped his hammer in surprise to see a grinning Y2J holding the weapon. Jericho tossed him the chair, which The Game caught without a thought, which takes longer to complete than-VANDAMINATOR! Triple H and Flair lay in the ring, devastated at the hands (and feet) of Y2J and RVD. This left everyone (including RVD ) wondering just "What the Hell is Going On?"

That's my first chapter! I hope to add a new one every week, but in the mean time, please post your review. I'm new to story based fics, and I'd appreciate any advice.


	2. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of the WWE.   
  
The next week. Monday Night Raw. As per usual, Triple H came out accompanied by Flair to bore everyone…   
"In case some people don't know, or just forgot, LET ME TELL YOU WHO THE HELL I AM! I. AM. THE GAME! And when you are The Game, you deserve respect, this World Championship belt, and the fear of all those below you. And that includes Rob Van-" The fans suddenly rose in volume. "Shut up. As I was saying, that includes Rob Van Dam, Bubba Ray Dudley, and Chris Jericho. I took care of Bubba, and I was going to put RVD out of action permanently! But for some reason, that has-been-No, that NEVER-WAS Jericho stuck his nose in my business! I thought the little punk would have learned by now that when you play The Game, you always lose! Were the Wrestlemania and the Judgement day beatings not enough for you, Chris? Well, if you want more, I've got plenty left to give-"   
Just then, the Y2J countdown commenced, leading to Jericho's Forceable Entry theme playing as he came out. To a surprisingly loud reaction he put the mic to his mouth.   
"You'll have to forgive me. It's been a while since I've done this: Triple H, will YOU PLEASE, SHUT. THE HELL. UP!" He paused for the crowd's reaction. " Honestly, who cares about what you did in the past? You won the title at Wrestlemania. Big deal. I was the very first Undisputed Champion of the World! Thus, cementing my status as a true LIVING LEGEND and KING…OF THE WORLD!" The crowd groaned at Jericho's statement, but he just smirked.

 "But I'm getting off the point. You're wondering why I helped out Rob Van Dam last week. Well it wasn't anything to do with liking him. No Junior, it was all about HATING you! I may not like RVD, but I sure as hell don't have any way near as much hatred for him as I do for you! And, there's another reason. I'm Intercontinental champion right now, and that's all very good. But, I want better. I WANT that World Title you have right now. And I know that as long as you have The Nature Bitch-" the crowd laughed, infuriating Flair. "-In your corner, my chances may be a little bit doubtful, and that's why I've decided to offer a deal to Rob Van Dam. I know he wants a rematch for the title, so it's my idea that we'll watch each other's backs until one of us gets the title. Then we'll give the other a Title Shot. I haven't got an answer from him yet, but something tells me he'll agree, which is why I'm going to come down that ramp and show you why I am a TRUE LIVING LEGEND!"

With that, Jericho dropped the microphone and started down the ramp. Triple H and Flair eagerly beckoned him to come, but were seemingly oblivious to the crowd's sudden rise in volume. The Game turned round to suddenly get knocked of his feet by a flying martial arts kick from RVD off of the top rope! Y2J slid into the ring and started to trade blows with Flair. Triple H, battled back, rocking RVD with several stiff punches, but The Whole F'n show ducked the last one and took him down again with a legsweep. Triple H rolled onto the apron, but Jericho pulled off a springboard dropkick, sending The World's Heavyeight Champion to the arena floor, as Van Dam clotheslined The Nature Boy out of the ring simultaneously!

The new duo stood alone in the ring, the adrenaline pulsing heavily. They dared triple H and Flair to come and get some more of them. The two seemed angry, but hesitated. Just as they seemed ready to get back into the fight a voice rang out:

"WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH! Just wait a damn minute!"

Entering through the curtain was the G.M. of RAW, Eric Bischoff.

"Who the Hell do you two think you are? This is a respectable show, and you two are making RAW, and more importantly ME look bad! I don't know what's gotten into you Chris, but you're going to pay for this unprovoked attack. Tonight, you'll defend that Intercontinental Championship in a Triple Threat Match against…Lance Storm and Christian!"

JR reacted vocally "The Un-Americans?! That's nothing more than a glorified Handicap Match!"

Bischoff wasn't finished however. "And as for you, Rob Van Dam. It's a shame that you're wasting all that ability by standing with him. That's why you will face Ric Flair in a match tonight, with a very special mystery stipulation that I will choose."

Triple H then got the mic.

"How do you two like that?" He asked, with a cocky grin.

Y2J and RVD just looked at each other then shrugged in TripleH's direction, both saying nonchalantly "Whatever."

Well, that's chapter two done. The next two chapter's will focus on the individual matches mentioned here. I know the Un-Americans are Split up, but this is an Alternative Timeline Fic. Please review, as I need all the feedback I can get.


	3. Three's A Crowd

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of World Wrestling Entertainment.

Jericho paced up and down the locker room, as RVD just sat on a bench calmly.

"Hey man, what are getting all worked up about?" He asked him. Jericho just gave him a disbelieving look. 

"What am I getting all worked up about?" He finally blurted out. "Were you even paying attention out there? I've got to go out and defend my title against Lance Storm and Christian, in what'll most probably be basically a handicap match! And you-" he pointed at Van Dam. "- you're facing Flair with a mystery stipulation in your match tonight!"

"So?" was all RVD's reply.

"SO!? So I think you should be taking this seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously. I just don't see the need to get all stressed about it."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Why?" RVD smiled, and got up. "Because I'm…R…V…D…and you are Y…2…J. And when we're together, everything's cool. See you later, dude." With that, Van Dam patted Chris on the back and walked out. Jericho just looked incredulously at him.

" I must be out of my mind to work with him…"

Meanwhile, Terri was interviewing Lance Storm and Christian.

"Now guys, you both have a shot at the Intercontinental title here tonight," she began. "But people are wondering just how exactly the fact that you are teammates affect the match up?"

Lance just grabbed the microphone from her. 

"You ask us if being teammates will affect our match. Well that's not the issue here. The issue…is Chris Jericho. The Un-Americans used to look up to him. He was a great example of being a success despite American idiocy in this company. We were going to invite him to join our group, but now we consider him nothing more than a traitor. He now works with someone who is a prime example of what's wrong with the people of this country. Rob Van Dam has all the potential in the world to go far, but has no motivation whatsoever to do so. In other words, like every other American, he's a lazy waste of oxygen, and the world would be a lot better off without him." The arena rang out with the crowds boos. Christian then took the microphone.

" So when we're out there, to us we're not fighting Jericho, we're fighting each and every single person in this cesspool of a nation. And believe us, by the time tonight is over, that Intercontinental Title will have a deserving holder, whichever one of us it is." The Un-Americans then walked off. Terri turned to the camera.   
"Back to you, JR."

"Thank you Terri," replied JR, as the Un-Americans entered. "The fact that these two are coming down the ramp together should- HEY wait a minute!" JR cut himself off as Y2J ran down the ramp, hitting Storm in the back with a chair, and brawling with Christian down to ringside.

"The bell hasn't run yet, so what Jericho did was legal! He's just given himself a good chance of surviving here!"

Chris reverses an Irish Whip, sending Christian into the steel steps. Rolling the

 Un-American into the ring, he keeps him down with some quick elbow drops, but Christian battles back with some punches to the gut, and then whips him off the ropes for a dropkick, but Jericho stops short, and Christian lands on his back. Jericho suddenly applied the Walls of Jericho to which Christian tapped out!

JR was ecstatic: "IT'S OVER ALREADY!"

But the ref didn't ring the bell. He yelled something at Jericho, who argued with him.

"Wait, I don't think the bell's rang yet. Lance Storm hasn't come into the ring yet, so the match hasn't started!"

Jericho turned back around to deal with Christian, but instead was taken off his feet by a springboard clothesline from Lance Storm, causing the bell to finally ring. The

 Un-Americans then stomped away at the Intercontinental champion, before double team suplexing him. Lance Storm goes for the cover-two count only. They whip him front first into the turnbuckle, then as he staggers backwards, they double team backdrop him. He flips out however, and manages to catch them both with clotheslines. Jericho bulldogs Christian then goes for a Lionsault, but land on his feet as Christian rolls out of the way. He catches the challenger with a spinning heel kick, but gets German Suplexed by Storm. 1, 2- KICKOUT! Storm tries for a Maple Leaf, but Jericho rolls out of the hold, trying to put on the Walls of Jericho again. Releases it just in time to back body drop Christian out of the ring! Storm schoolboys Chris, Holding the tights! 1,2- KICKOUT!

"Jericho's really being tested here!" JR said over the crowd, who were all behind Y2J.

Jericho managed to DDT Storm and went for a cover, but he challenger kicked out. The champ delivered a hip toss and elbow drop, but Storm kicked out again. 

Storm takes Chris Jericho down with a drop toehold, then stomps away at him. Picking him up, he takes him to the turnbuckle for a tornado DDT, but Jericho throws him off the Turnbuckle over his head. He then grabs Storm from behind and plants him with The Breakdown! Before he can cover though, Christian gets back in and attempts the Unprettier, but Y2J reverse it by pushing him away- into the referee! Jericho then ducks a Super kick from Storm(which hits Christian) and trips him up, applying the Walls of Jericho! 

"He's TAPPING! STORM IS TAPPING, BUT THE REF'S OUT COLD!" JR screamed.

The fans suddenly started booing as Triple H came running down the ramp, World title in hand. He clocked Jericho with it, and then followed with a Pedigree for good measure. Storm covered as Triple H awoke the referee. 1,2,3. 

"Triple H just screwed Jericho, Dammit!"

Jericho got up, exhausted, and stared down angrily at the laughing face of The Game. 

"This isn't over!" He yelled defiantly. "You can bet your ass this isn't over!"

Well that's chapter 3. I decided to have some backstage stuff and adapted RVD and Y2J to be a kind of Odd Couple, cos the whole point of the story is to show how being RVD's partner changes Jericho, so I have to have him like this to begin with. So tell me what ya think please!


	4. No Win Situation?

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the WWE.

"DAMN IT!"

Jericho knocked a table over in his dressing room, spilling the contents of a bottle of water onto the floor.

"Whoa there, fella!" said RVD, putting a hand on Y2J's shoulder. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled, slapping Van Dam's hand away. "I just lost the IC title! You have no idea how pissed I am!"

RVD's expression just turned nasty. "I have NO IDEA? Remember Chris; I lost the IC to you because of Triple H! That title should never have been yours in the first place!"

Jericho just shoved RVD.

"OH YEAH? Do want to do something about it-"R…V…D"?"

Both men stood there, tensed and ready for a fight, staring each other down…

Eventually, RVD relaxed. "Look man, we can't do this. Fighting only help's out Hunter and Flair, and we don't want that."

Chris slowly relaxed too. "You're right. I've got to remember that I'm going for the World Title, so the IC belt isn't really relevant. You should get ready for your match, whatever the stipulation may be. I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, see you later, man." Said Rob as Jericho left.

Later, RVD was in the ring with Flair, waiting for Bischoff's announcement.

The RAW GM stood at the top of the ramp, Microphone in hand.

"Alright everybody, I bet you've been wondering what special stipulation I've got arranged. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. Please welcome the Special Referee…Triple H!"

The Game's theme played, and out he came, wearing a ref's shirt.

"This is a set-up!" noted J.R. "How is RVD expected to win like this?"

Van Dam seemed a little rattled, but decide to strike while the iron was hot, hitting Flair with some stiff blows, and knocking him into a corner. There he started to use his quick kicks to wear The Nature Boy down, but Triple H immediately pulled him away.

"Oh Come On!" Shouted J.R. Jerry Lawler decided to speak up.

"What? You aren't supposed to attack someone in the ropes. He's just doing his job!"

"He's supposed to use a Five Count, King!"

RVD looked ready to hit The Game, but the World's Heavyweight Champion just reminded him of the shirt he was wearing. So RVD went round him to go for Flair, but the Ric caught him with a kick to the midsection, then whipped him into the corner. Triple H didn't have anything to say about Flair's knife-edged chops in the corner.

"You call that doing his job, King?"

Flair tried another Irish Whip, but RVD reversed it, and caught Flair with a spinning heel kick! He rang off the ropes for a Rolling Thunder-But Triple H was in his way. The Whole F'n' show yelled at him, but Triple H just gave him a "Who, Me?" Face and smiled. Flair used the distraction to trip Van Dam up and went for the Figure 4, but RVD reversed it by pushing Flair out of the ring with his foot. Triple H stuck his head between the second and third ropes to check if he was OK- And RVD jumped over him to Plancha Flair! He hung Triple H's mentor on the guardrail, and went on to the apron, ready to launch off with a spinning kick to the back like he'd down many times before, but The Special Referee stopped him. He turned to face The Game, who was still in the ring. Too busy arguing, he didn't notice Flair come up behind him and pull his legs out from, RVD's face hitting the apron. Flair then whipped him into the steel steps, and started hitting his face off the ring post.

"Shouldn't Triple H be using a ten count?" pointed out J.R.

Flair rolled the dazed RVD back into the ring but positioned him so that the ring post was between his legs. Flair went to pull him, but RVD pulled his own legs back, and Flair's head hit the ring post instead! RVD went out and started to get payback, hitting Flair's head into the post! But Triple H quickly started a ten count, and RVD had to roll Flair into the ring. He climbed the top rope looking ready to come off with The Five Star Frogsplash, but again Triple H interfered, standing in the way of RVD's flight path. Flair shook the ropes, knocking RVD down. Flair then tied up RVD in the ropes, and went out of the ring, coming back with a steel chair.

"Triple H can't allow this!"

But Triple H turned away from the action, covering his eyes. 

Flair stood in front of the helpless, struggling Van Dam, and raised the chair-not noticing Jericho slide into the ring behind him with a chair of his own! 

WHAM!

Flair goes down, and Y2J rolls out of the ring. Triple H turned around laughing, but his face goes into shock with what he sees. RVD gets free of the ropes and covers. The Game just stands there as the crowd count. RVD gets up and gets in his face. Flair picks up the chair and goes for his unprotected back-but RVD DUCKS AND FLAIR TAKES OUT HUNTER INSTEAD! VAN DAMINATOR! With no interruptions, RVD come off the top rope with the Fropsplash! Jericho rolls in, and counts the pin using the unconscious Triple H's hand! 1, 2, 3! The crowd explode with noise as RVD wins the match!

"He did it!" yelled J.R. " RVD won and Jericho got some payback!"

"Cut the damn music!" Rang out Bischoff's voice. He was again at the top of the ramp.

"You two want a title shot so badly? Fine. Next week, you will face EACH OTHER for the number one contender's spot, then whoever wins will face Triple H in a title match later that week at No Mercy!"

Van Dam and Jericho looked at each other uneasily then both smiled as RAW went off air.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Face Off

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any aspect of WWE.

One week on, Monday Night RAW began…

"Hello everyone and welcome to MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" Yelled JR at the top of the show.

"We've got a great show planned for tonight, starting of with a number one contender match between RVD and Chris Jericho!"

Y2J's music played and he came out, with a more serious than usual look on his face.

"Jericho realises the importance of this match," RVD's theme played. "Just as RVD does. For both men, it's a chance for glory. Jericho wants to recapture his, and Van Dam wants to obtain it for the first time ever! But it's not gonna be easy!"

"Yeah, you're damn right it's not gonna be easy!" Chimed in Lawler. "They have to go through each other first!"

Both men were now in the ring, and gave each other respectful looks. Starting off, they got into a lock up, and RVD managed to use a headlock takedown on Jericho, who rolled out of it. Getting up, he reversed RVD's Irish whip and lowered his head for a back body drop, but RVD rolled over his back and delivered a spinning kick, which Y2J ducked, before he grabbed RVD for a backdrop. RVD flipped out, landing on his feet, and knocked Jericho's legs from under him with his arm. Spinning Legdrop-Jericho sat up, dodging it, and rolled away standing up.

Both men tensed, the crowd applauding, both relaxed slightly, RVD pointing at Y2J, who nodded with a smile. (Note: RVD hasn't done this in ages! I wish he would)

"There's a lot of respect between these two. They've been in the ring before and know what each other can do."

Locking up again, Jericho got RVD into a headlock, which RVD got out of by pushing Jericho away. Running off the ropes, Jericho ducked RVD's clothesline then caught him with a spinning heel kick! He kept up the pace though, and scored a German Suplex on his opponent. He then dropped some elbows, but RVD dodged the third one, and then caught Jericho in a running schoolboy. 1,2-Jericho kicked out, but got taken down with a clothesline from RVD, who then went for a moonsault-landing on his feet as Y2J rolled away, before catching RVD in a rolling clutch pin. But Van Dam got out of it, and went for a superkick, which was blocked by Jericho, who ducked the ensugiri, but got struck in the mouth by RVD's surprising back kick with the same foot! Rolling Thunder! Cover. 1, 2-kickout! 

The fans were really warmed up now, and chanting both men's names. RVD picked up Jericho and delivered a snap suplex, then a standing moonsault into a cover. 2 Count only. RVD whipped Jericho into the turnbuckle. Then delivered his trademark shoulder thrusts. 1, 2, back flip- misses, and collides with the ring post! Jericho delivers some knife-edge chops, and then whips RVD at the opposite corner. Van Dam jumped onto the second rope and twisting in mid-air, drives Jericho down with a cross-body block! RVD then climbs the top rope, ready for a Five-Star Frogsplash, but Jericho gets up and shakes the ropes, knocking Van Dam down onto the top turnbuckle. He then goes up onto the turnbuckle and stands on the top rope with RVD.

"Superplex coming up here!" said J.R. But he was proved wrong as Jericho scores a massive Frankensteiner!

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled J.R. "That was unbelievable!"

"It's turning into a real slobber knocker now, right J.R?" said the King.

"That it is. This is a battle for the title shot."

Jericho looked like it took as much out of him as it did RVD, but he managed to put one arm over Van Dam. 1, 2-KICKOUT! No one could seem to believe it, but it was true, the match would go on! Jericho tripped up Van Dam and went for the Walls of Jericho! He was successful in getting it locked in! RVD was in obvious great pain, but managed to successfully grab the ropes, and Jericho had to give the move up. Both got up again and charged at each other, but with both the same idea, as they took each other down with simultaneous clotheslines! The ref began a 10 count.

"J.R. it would be a damn shame for a match of this intensity were to end in a-hey wait a minute!"

Just then, Triple H and Ric Flair walked out, with smiles on their faces.

"They have no business out here! This is between the two men in the ring!" 

RVD managed to cover Jericho. 1,2-Triple H pulls the ref out of the ring and slugs him!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" J.R. screamed. "This match is ruined!"

" I don't get it!" said the King. "Why did he interfere?"

Enraged, RVD planched out of the ring, taking out The Game, but found himself overwhelmed by Ric Flair and the World's Heavyweight Champion, until Jericho dove out also and fought the pair with RVD. Flair and Triple H retreated up the ramp.

"So what's going to happen now, J.R?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!"

Just then, Bischoff's theme played, and the RAW G.M. came out, looking furious.

"Triple H, you just made one big mistake. I was going hoping we could have a great match here, but you ruined it! As a result, there is confusion over who is the number one contender. That is why I have decided that at No Mercy, you will face…Chris Jericho!" The fans gave their less than enthusiastic opinions about that, and Triple H smiled.

"AND RVD IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!"

Triple H smile was gone and he looked very unhappy, as RVD and Jericho were grinning.

"And what's more, It's going to be No Disqualifications!"

"OH MY GOD! What's that gonna be like!" shouted J.R.

"But as for tonight," continued Bischoff. "I've decided that you and Flair will face the team of RVD and Y2J in tonight's main event! Enjoy!"

End of chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. Keep those reviews coming!


End file.
